


wooyeol - when a man's in love

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wooyeol- newlyweds (haha not sure if that's an au!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - when a man's in love

Sungyeol wakes up to the sound of soft snoring beside him, the smell of coffee lifting his eyes open, and Woohyun’s legs tangled around his. 

"Did you fall back asleep after making coffee?" He asks, voice groggy and thick with morning symptoms, his eyes scanning the two matching sets of coffee mugs that Dongwoo had gifted them. 

Woohyun snuggles closer, kissing the side of Sungyeol’s jaw, his eyes still closed before he nods, feeling much too warm wrapped all over Sungyeol like a blanket that steals heat and he sighs as he begins to spend the rest of his life just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
